Devoir en commun
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Severus Rogue decide de forcer les élèves rentrant en sixième année de faire des travaux pratiques en plus de la théorie. Il forme donc des duos. Sa décision ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde. Entre autres, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger vont devoir travailler ensemble dans le manoir du Serpentard... réponse à un défi !
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, j'ai eu une idée hier soir et je n'ai pas pu me l'enlever de la tête alors voilà, j'ai encore commencé une fic et j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Voilà un chapitre pour planter le décor_

_bonne lecture_

CHAPITRE 1 : Un devoir surprenant

Severus Rogue avait toujours aimé causer des problèmes aux Gryffondor et faire plaisir aux Serpentard. C'était bien connu. C'est donc en toute logique qu'il avait choisit de changer de méthodes quand aux devoirs qu'il donnait d'ordinaire aux élèves. Plutôt que de donner des dissertations à préparer aux élèves de façon personnelle, il avait eu une idée qui n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde. Sauf que la seule personne à qui cela devait convenir, en la personne du directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, en serait ravi. En effet, ce dernier n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche « union ». Il n'avait de cesse de vouloir que les maisons de Poudlard ne soit amies.

De nombreux parents d'élèves avaient immédiatement réagit et le premier fut Lucius Malefoy. Il n'appréciât guère ce projet au départ et quand il en connut les aboutissant, il l'appréciait encore moins. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour le faire annuler mais rien n'y fit. Que ce soit en conseil d'administration de Poudlard ou au ministère, tous soutenaient Dumbledore. Même s'ils l'avaient discrédité l'année précédente, il le soutenaient à présent comme avant de sorte que Lucius Malefoy ne put rien faire et seul Merlin savait à quel point il avait tenter allant jusqu'à tenter de corrompre le ministère ou faire pression sur Rogue en le menaçant.

#########

Grâce à Rogue, les élèves devaient par groupe de deux, voire trois, travailler sur la potion polynectar durant les vacances. Ce ne serait pas seulement de la théorie, même s'il y en aurait quand même mais aussi de la pratique. Ils devraient faire certains mélanges au cours des vacances et s'interroger sur l'utilisation de certains ingrédients. Les instructions précises leurs avaient été donnés en fin d'année et pour être précises, elles étaient précises. Elles étaient même assez contraignantes. Même Hermione Granger avait été étonnée de la difficulté de la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Ce n'était pas tant difficile mais surtout long. Or ils avaient de nombreux autres devoirs dans les autres matières.

«1. Vous devrez préparer du polynectar dont les ingrédients qui doivent avoir été préparé en amont vous seront fourni dans la quantité strictement demandée, ni davantage, ni moins. Il s'agit de principalement Chrysopes cuits durant 21 jours Sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune.

- préparez ensemble (et je veux voir vos deux écriture) une dissertation de cinquante centimètre les usages du polynectar à travers l'histoire et la découverte des contre-indications qui en ont découlé

- présentez un journal contant votre préparation ainsi que des images de l'évolution de votre préparation et notamment sa couleur

- choisissez un usage pour cette potion ( qui soit bien sur légal ) et expliquez en dix centimètres les raisons qui vous ont poussé à choisir celle-ci plutôt qu'une autre.

2. Remplissez ce questionnaire sur la potion felix felicis avec la plus grande précision possible.

- quels sont les principales étapes de fabrication de cette potion ainsi que la liste des ingrédients

- Comment est encadré son utilisation ? »

Les élèves avaient ensuite appris que tout dans la préparation de ce devoir leur devoir leur serait imposé, jusqu'à leur binôme. Lorsque Rogue avait annoncé qu'il ferait lui même les duos pour qu'ils soient fait en fonction des niveaux et de manières équitables (Rogue avait sourit en disant ce dernier mot), de nombreux Gryffondor avaient fait la grimace, comprenant que, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils seraient à nouveau victime d'une injustice. Et le reste de l'explication leur donna raison.

« Suivant les consignes du directeurs, j'ai choisi de mélanger Gryffondor et Serpentard. Voilà vos duos, ne tentez pas de changer les groupes en vous arrangeant entre vous car je le saurai, j'en ai gardé une copie. »

Il agita alors sa baguette et la craie commença à écrire par elle même au tableau. Les élèves purent ainsi voir les différents groupes et les pires cauchemars des Gryffondor devinrent réalité. Entre autre, on pouvait voir cela sur le tableau :

« Blaise Zabini – Parvati Patil

Milicent Bulstrode – Harry Potter

Vincent Crabbe – Ron Weasley

Gregory Goyle – Lavande Brown

Theodore Nott – Dean Thomas

Daphnée Greengrass – Seamus Finnegan

Pansy Parkinson – Neville Londubat

Drago Malefoy – Hermione Granger »

Tous les élèves étaient sonnés par ces révélations. Pour réaliser des duos, Rogue n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre d'une pire manière car les duos promettaient d'être explosifs. Vouloir faire travailler Harry Potter dans une famille de mangemort était risqué mais au fond les Bulstrode n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour être des sympathisants de Voldemort alors, il n'y avait pas quoi s'inquiéter selon Rogue. Au contraire, cela promettait d'être intéressant car le voir lui chez une famille Serpentarde risquait de s'annoncer amusante. Le duo Pansy Parkinson – Neville Londubat ferait sûrement des étincelles car tous les opposaient. Elle était sûre d'elle, très bavarde et habille alors que lui était un danger public en potion, très maladroit et timide.

Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, était resté calmé, ne montrant rien de ses émotions, fidèle à sa réputation. Pourtant, lorsque les élèves avaient finis de lire l'intégralité, les élèves s'étaient massivement tournés vers lui ou Hermione Granger selon leur maison. Les Serpentard semblaient amusés, avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors qu'ils regardaient Hermione. Les Gryffondor, eux, avaient un regard de haine vers Rogue et Malefoy en alternance. Aucun des deux ne semblaient atteints.

La fin du cours arriva alors et les élèves partirent en vitesse car la journée était finie alors ils étaient libres. Cependant, même s'il ne le montrait pas, un élève se posait beaucoup de questions. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

Comment a-t-il pu me faire un coup pareil. Me mettre avec Granger, non mais quelle idée débile. Il a beau être un proche de mon père, il allait se faire donner un sacré savon. D'ailleurs, comment son père allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Très mal bien sûr. Mais il ne pourrait rien faire car le vieux fou soutenait Rogue. Non mais franchement, en prime, il allait devoir faire venir Granger dans le manoir! Une sans-de-bourbe là-bas, ce serait une première car un tel acte n'avait jamais été commis. Ce serait la dernière aussi vu la honte que ce serait. En ce qui concernait sa mère, rien n'était sûr quand à sa réaction mais il la verrait bien assez tôt.

Lui qui pensait qu'une fois les BUSES passées, et la pression mise par son père avec, il pourrait décompresser, c'était raté. Il était bien pour avoir des vacances nulles s'il devait supporter Granger. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à oser faire venir la belette et le balafré pour les voir car il ne le permettrait pas. Sa présence à elle suffisait largement et il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire à son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne par un autre moyen car sinon il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il se rendit donc dans son dortoir pour aller chercher un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre puis il commença à écrire :

« Cher père,

Les buses viennent de se terminer et je pense les avoir très bien réussi. Je ne serais pas réussi si j'obtenais des E et des O. Mais passons car je dois vous entretenir d'un sujet plus grave.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été mis au courant par l'intermédiaire du conseil d'administration mais Rogue a décidé cette année de donner des devoirs à faire en duo. Ce ne serait pas un problème si j'avais du le faire avec un Sang pur ou un Serpentard. Mais là, il a osé me faire collaborer avec un Sang de bourbe et une Gryffondor par dessus le marché : Hermione Granger.

Cette situation est intolérable pour notre famille, d'autant que Granger devra venir au manoir durant tout l'été. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire une chose pareille, déshonorante pour notre famille.

Bien à vous

Drago »

Voilà. Grâce à cette lettre, tout était dit et il espérait que son père puisse, malgré tout, faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation. Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre la réponse de son père. Au pire, il pourrait se servir de cette occasion pour encore davantage faire souffrir Granger. L'attaquer de façon intensive la ferait forcément craquer. D'autant plus qu'elle serait seule, sans ses amis...

_merci d'avoir lu_

_je ne vais pas faire du chantage mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! _

_Je poste ce chapitre en coup de vent par manque de temps. J'ai beaucoup de boulot car je vais rentrer en prepa. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes en n'oubliant personne (enfin j'espère)_

_Harry : Cette fic est une réponse à un défi donné sur HPF et cela faisait partie des contrainte que ce soit Hermione qui aille au manoir mais pas le contraire. Tu as bien cerné ce que pense aux départ les deux héros. Je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi_

_pnolhan : Je suis heureuse que ce début t'ai plu. Pour la rapidité de publication, je vais faire ce que je peux mais je ne garantie rien pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à ton attente._

_Stiitch : Merci ! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans mon nouveau projet. Cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes aussi_

_lili69 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise. Pour la réaction de Lucius, tu en as eu un avant goût dans le premier chapitre. Pour Narcissa, tu en as aussi une esquisse dans ce chapitre mais ce sera plutôt dans le chapitre trois_

_Merci pour ceux qui me lise même s'ils ne postent pas de reviews et aussi à ceux qui me mettent en alerte._

_Je vous remercie encore tous car vous m'avez vraiment motivé pour ce chapitre !_

_bonne lecture à toutes (et tous, on sait jamais!)_

_je dédie ce chapitre à ma jumelle et à cette chère Miss Comcombre =)_

CHAPITRE 2 : Préparation et départ de Poudlard

Drago Malefoy avait jusqu'à présent toujours plutôt apprécié Severus Rogue mais maintenant, il avait quand même de la rancœur envers lui en raison du coup bas qu'il lui avait fait. Il riait pourtant toujours d'ordinaire des injustices que les Gryffondor subissaient tous les jours et un sourire narquois apparaissait même sur ses lèvres tant il appréciait le spectacle mais là, il riait moins car il refusait de se faire à l'idée que Granger puisse mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ce manoir qui n'avait jamais reçu depuis sa création un Sang-de-Bourbe en son sein. Cependant, il savait qu'à cela il ne pouvait rien faire sinon espérer que son père puisse faire quelque chose mais il en doutait.

Cependant, l'idée que Granger mette les pieds chez lui fit, en fin de compte, rire Drago. Il imaginait quelle pourrait être la réaction que pourrait avoir le portrait de son grand père paternel Abraxas à la vue de la Gryffondor ? Elle promettait d'être intéressante. Il se doutait qu'elle serait la même qu'avait à sa vue le portrait de Walburga Black que lui avait décrite Rogue un jour. La tante de sa mère avait des idées très arrêtés sur les personnes qui n'étaient pas sang pur et ne se privait pas de leur faire savoir. Si son grand père se conduisait de la même manière, les vacances promettaient d'être intéressantes car le portrait se trouvait non loin de l'entrée du salon et ainsi Granger y passerait plusieurs fois par jour.

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis l'envoi de la lettre à son père et Drago attendait la réponse impatiemment. Cela n'était pas bon signe car son père arrivait d'ordinaire à arranger la situation rapidement et répondaient sous deux voire trois jours. Or cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine. Drago monta malgré tout à la volière, se disant que peut-être le hibou l'attendait là même si d'ordinaire, il arrivait avec les autres hiboux, lors du petit déjeuner ou dans quelques cas dans son dortoir lorsque la lettre devait être discrète et ne pas être vue de tous. Mais arrivé au sommet, il chercha des yeux le hibou grand duc couleur café qu'utilisait son père mais ne le trouva pas. A la place, il ne trouva qu'un petit hibou totalement excité. Il lui sembla alors reconnaître le hibou qu'utilisait d'ordinaire Weasley. Comme le hibou semblait avoir avoir un message accroché à la patte, Drago voulut savoir ce que ce message contenait. Mais au moment où il tendit la main, le hibou approcha son bec de ses doigts un peu trop près et Drago préféra retirer sa main pour ne pas se faire mordre.

Il finit donc par redescendre et se rendit dans sa salle commune où il comptait bien discuter avec Blaise avant de devoir aller faire sa valise puisque le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Cependant, une fois arrivé, le jeune Serpentard ne trouva que deux idiots, Crabbe et Goyle. Il en aurait même plaint Weasley et Brown pour avoir à les supporter pendant deux mois mais jamais il ne plaindrait des Bouffondor. Bien au contraire, il se moquerai volontiers de leur malheur même si sa situation n'était guère mieux. Crabbe commença alors à s'approcher de Drago pour lui parler et ce dernier ne put qu'invoquer l'excuse de devoir faire sa valise pour échapper à ce qu'il estimait être un supplice car on ne pouvait pas dire que sa conversation était intéressante puisqu'il ne savait que parler de nourriture et faire des blagues douteuses qui ne faisait rire que lui ou peut-être Goyle.

Drago n'avait ainsi eu d'autre choix que de se rendre dans son dortoir, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour pour quitter la salle commune sous peine que Crabbe ait quelques doutes. Il se dit alors que c'était l'occasion de faire sa valise pour de bon. Au moins, ce serait fait et il serait tranquille. Malgré le manque de motivation, il réussit à la finir en moins de trente minutes et finit en faisant rapidement le tour des différents lieux de rangement pour être sur de ne rien oublier ici d'important. Ça y est, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Il savait qu'à cette heure là, Pansy était dans le parc de Poudlard, au même endroit que d'habitude entrain de discuter avec Milicent. Elles devaient sûrement parler de la fameuse idée de Rogue et décida d'aller les voir pour en parler.

C'est ainsi que Drago se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard et alla en direction du saule cogneur. Les deux Serpentard discutaient souvent assisses dans l'herbe non loin de l'arbre. C'était en quelque sorte leur lieu de prédilection car si des élèves, et notamment les premières années, avaient la mauvaise idée d'y être quand elles arrivaient, ils passaient un mauvais quart d'heure. Pansy maniait avec facilité les répliques acerbes à leurs dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle savait bien rivaliser avec lui dans ce domaine quand elle était énervée ou agacée. Sauf que lui savait en lancer en toute occasion et trouvait toujours une excuse. Granger en ferait d'ailleurs les frais...

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il arriva en vue des deux jeunes femmes, il les vit rire au éclat. Elles semblaient passer un très bon moment. Il se demanda alors s'il ne lui faudrait pas plutôt les laisser mais l'attitude de Milicent l'en dissuada. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un discret signe de main que seule un œil expert tel que le sien pouvait voir et il se décida à les rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, Pansy se jeta à son cou. Si cela avait été une autre personne, il l'aurait sûrement rejetée avec un regard de dégoût et une réplique acerbe mais c'était Pansy. N'importe qui y aurai vu une attitude ambiguë mais Drago la connaissait et savait qu'elle était juste un peu trop démonstrative. Et puis il savait qui était le jeune homme qui monopolisait les pensées de la jeune femme... Après cela, elle les salua tous les deux et, prétextant une envie d'aller faire un tour seule, les laissa. Drago en fut d'ailleurs surpris car cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais sentait qu'elle voulait être seule alors il la laissa et n'insista pas. Il se tourna alors vers Milicent.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- A part le sale coup de Rogue, tout va bien

- Il ne nous a pas raté sur ce coup là ! Tu as Potter si je ne me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompe pas... »

Elle avait une vraie mine de dégoûtée en disant cela. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eu la pire situation mais Drago voulut lui faire part d'une idée qu'il avait eu. Elle pourrait ainsi passer un bon été et lui se venger de Potter par son intermédiaire.

« Tu sais ce qui serait bien ?

- Non mais tu vas sûrement me l'expliquer, je me trompe ?

- Voilà. On pourrait profiter de cette été pour faire les pires coups qu'on pourrait imaginer car on serait alors chez nous et ce ne seront pas nos parents qui nous contrediront si nous voulions nous amuser avec les Bouffondors ?

- Tu savais que tu étais brillant ?

- Oui, je suis le meilleur... »

Il commençait à se faire tard et leurs ventres commençaient un peu à crier famine. Après tout, quoi de plus normal étant donné qu'à cette heure-ci ils devraient être dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'y rendirent malgré tout sans se presser. Les repas de Poudlard n'étaient pas mal mais Drago avait malgré tout hâte de retrouver les plats qu'on lui préparait chez lui. Même si cela lui arrachait les dents de le dire, son elfe de maison chargé de la cuisine était brillant. Cependant, une chose lui remonta définitivement le moral. Il vit la Grande Salle devenir verte et quitter ainsi son horrible couleur rouge. Et oui, pour son plus grand bonheur, Serpentard venait de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons et battait ainsi les Gryffondor mais aussi Potter par la même occasion. Drago se réjouit alors car il attendait cela depuis cinq ans et même si la victoire était légère, cela restait une victoire... A cette occasion, une grande fête fut organisée dans leur salle commune qui dura jusqu'à près de deux heures du matin.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le train comme prévu. Drago ainsi que Pansy, Milicent et Blaise prirent un compartiment ensemble et discutèrent tout le long du trajet. Ils fignolaient leurs idées pour les vacances car c'étaient eux qui recevaient les gryffondor chez eux grâce à la complicité de Rogue. De nombreux éclats de rire retentirent d'ailleurs à l'écoute des plans de chacun. Drago était convaincu d'une chose, ces vacances seraient mémorable pour eux et promettaient d'être intéressantes. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter pendant les heures que dura le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross. Cependant, l'ombre au tableau était qu'un de leurs parents devraient donc venir les chercher pour prendre en charge l'élève qui viendrait chez eux.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, Lucius Malefoy était déjà présent. Il était dans un coin et attendait droit comme un i appuyé sur une sorte de canne. Mais Drago savait que c'était tout sauf une simple canne puisqu'elle dissimulait sa baguette magique. Quand ils le purent, les élèves sortirent du train et, après s'être dit au revoir en se souhaitant d'excellentes vacances, se dirigèrent vers leurs parents. Quand Drago arriva à sa portée, Lucius Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras et Drago comprit qu'ils allaient transplaner.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago aperçut le manoir et commença à s'avancer vers le manoir mais il avait une impression étrange, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important mais il ne put mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était ! Mais il se dit que cela lui reviendrait en temps utile et n'y fit plus attention. Sa mère arriva alors vers lui contrairement à son habitude où elle l'attendait à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle semblait tout juste revenir de chez le coiffeur. Elle s'était de plus habillée très élégamment pour l'occasion, davantage que d'habitude. Drago trouva cela encore plus bizarre. D'autant plus qu'elle eut un air surpris en le voyant arriver. Il allait lui en demander la raison mais il n'en eu pas le temps puisqu'elle lui demanda :

« Où est Miss Granger ? »

A cet instant précis, Drago et son père se regardèrent. Drago compris alors, il se souvint de ce dont il cherchait à se souvenir : Granger était encore à la gare et l'attendait ! Ils l'avaient oubliée. Même s'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, Drago se sentit vraiment idiot. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour l'avoir oubliée alors qu'il avait parlé d'elle durant une bonne partie du trajet. Ni lui ni son père ne faisait de mouvements. Drago vit cependant sa mère s'énerver.

« Franchement, vous êtes deux idiots, et encore, je suis gentille. Je comprend que vous ne l'aimiez pas mais de là à l'abandonner comme une idiote vous exagérez. Comme vous n'avez pas l'air décidé, je vais la chercher moi-même. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'elle avait transplané après leur avoir graciés d'un regard noir...

_J'espère que cela vous à plu. _

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de donner cette attitude à Narcissa. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'elle soit totalement soumise à son mari. Alors je voulais qu'elle montre qu'elle a un caractère propre... _

_merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt, j'espère._

_A partir du 5 septembre, je n'aurais que très peu de temps à consacrer aux fics donc je serais très lentes mais je n'oublie pas l'écriture qui est une sorte de thérapie pour moi en me permettant de faire le vide et oublier ma triste vie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_J'ai eu une illumination d'inspiration cette après-midi et j'ai écris ce chapitre d'une traite. Du coup, je suis déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre_

_bonne lecture_

_Stiitch : je suis contente que Narcissa te plaise telle qu'elle est. Pour le chapitre par mois je vais essayer mais tu sais que j'ai plusieurs projets en cour. alors je jongle comme je peux car mon inspiration va et vient entre les histoire. Mais je vais essayer. Ta review m'a bien fait plaisir. Si mes histoires te font rêver, j'en suis contente et j'espère que cela va continuer._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée en fanfarre

Même s'il se sentait idiot que lui et son père aient oublié Granger, Drago refusait de se laisser démonter. Il se dit que ce serait une histoire intéressante à raconter à Daphnée et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prit la direction de sa chambre en passant par un long couloir qui déservait toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée et notamment le salon. C'est ainsi qu'il passait devant le portrait de son grand père paternel, le même qui devrait faire des remarques désobligeantes à Granger à chacun de ses passages. Ce couloir était long et c'était dans ces moments que Drago regrettait de ne pouvoir transplaner. Vivement qu'il ait son permis ! Ce couloir était entièrement blanc et le carrelage était d'un gris assez clair, un type de marbre très rare que son père avait fait venir du continent.

Arrivé dans sa chambre qui était pourvu d'un crépis irrégulier blanc. Cela rendait la pièce impersonnelle. Drago n'étant que très peu au manoir depuis qu'il était à Poudlard et il ne rendrait que de temps en temps au manoir durant les vacances. Il prit alors la direction de son bureau où il s'assit puis prit une feuille de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis commença à écrire :

« Salut Daphnée,

Si tu savais ce qui viens d'arriver je crois que tu tomberais de ta chaise.  
Mon père devait prendre Granger à cause du devoir donné par Rogue. Et comme cette sang-de-Bourbe est d'une grande insignifiance, nous l'avions oublié. Elle nous attend en ce moment à la gare

comme une idiote et elle y serait encore longtemps si ma mère n'avait pas eu pitié d'elle et n'était parti la chercher. Ma mère a bien plus de « cœur » que mon père et moi mais je doute que ce soit un avantage. Personne ne croit ce genre de bêtise à par le vieux cinglé et ses idiots de compagnons dont la belette et Saint Potter.

A+ Drago »

Son hibou personnel, un petit duc noir, venait tout juste de rentrer de sa chasse et avait ramené un mulot qui trônait dans la case du volatile. Drago attrapa son hibou par les pattes et lui accrocha son message qu'il avait entre temps mit dans une enveloppe. Il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler et vit une petite note qui venait dans sa chambre. Cette dernière ne cessait de s'agiter sous le nez de Drago . Il comprit alors que cela venait de son père et que le message était important ou du moins qu'il ne supporterait pas d'attendre. Drago se dépêcha donc de la lire, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il risquait en cas contraire.

« Cesse de faire honte à ton nom et rejoint moi immédiatement dans le Grand Salon pour montrer à cette Sang-de-Bourbe ce que signifie être un Malefoy ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago, un de ces sourires narquois dont il avait le secret. Son père voulait remettre Granger à sa place et il ne voulait en aucun cas rater cela car son père n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise quand on lui rendait visite. Il se dépêcha donc de se rendre dans le Grand Salon, ne voulant pas rater le spectacle. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'avait pas déçu. Rien qu'à la regarder, il savait qu'elle était énervée mais qu'elle voulait, pour une raison stupide, ne pas s'énerver. Il était cependant sûr d'une chose, il allait la pousser à bout. Après tout, c'était l'objectif de ses vacances.

« Salut Granger, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »

Cette question aurait pu être curieuse s'il n'avait pas choisi une forte dose de moquerie dans sa voix. Il savait très bien que la réponse serait non, évidemment. A voir le regard qu'elle lui lança, il savait qu'elle allait répliquer. Mais pour s'amuser, il décida de rajouter une phrase et observa sa réaction.

« A mais oui j'oubliai que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe alors tu sais te satisfaire de pas grand chose. Alors tu dois sûrement être habituée à ce qu'on t'oublies, non ? »

Il fut cependant surpris qu'elle le regarda avec un sourire. Il était même sur les nerfs car elle l'ignorait et il détestait ça... On n'ignorait pas un Malefoy sans conséquence. Et elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Il lança alors un regard entendu à son père qui lui lança un regard narquois qui montrait qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Si Granger cherchait la guerre, elle l'aurait. C'est pourquoi il lui fit une proposition qui la ferrait réagir.

« Comme tu es une invitée de marque dans notre chère demeure familiale, tu auras le droit à une place de choix chez nous. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ravi de t'annoncer que tu auras une chambre … »

Il avait choisi de s'arrêter là pour observer l'étonnement sur le visage de Granger. Elle ne devait pas comprendre la raison de son attitude. Il laissa le suspens durer encore quelques minutes avant de continuer sa phrase et savourer la réaction qu'elle aurait.

« … dans la cave ! Comme tu semblais tant aimer les elfes de maison lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé passer le plus de temps possible avec eux »

Au fond de lui, Drago jubilait. Il avait réussi, il la voyait et se douta alors qu'elle allait répliquer. C'était trop évident si on prenait en compte son comportement. Pour une raison inconnue et sûrement absurde, elle ne supportait pas les commentaires sur les elfes de maison. Il sut qu'il avait réussi haut la main à l'instant même où elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Quoi ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu es vraiment ignoble Malefoy. Tu n'es qu'un véritable idiot sans cœur. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher mes vacances car cela t'amuse.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi je te rappelle. »

Drago regarda alternativement ses parents. Son père semblait apprécier la scène car un sourire narquois, marque de fabrique des Malefoy ornait son visage. Drago ne savait pas si son père allait intervenir. En tout, ce ne serait pas le cas de sa mère, elle ne se mêlait que peu de ses actions mais s'il dépassait les bornes, il l'entendrait. Tout le monde la voyait comme l'épouse effacée de Lucius Malefoy et elle jouait ce rôle en public mais quand elle le voulait, elle savait s'affirmer et Drago en avait parfois fait les frais

« Miss Granger, vous venez en qualité d'invité alors veuillez respectez les habitants de cette maison. Cet oubli n'est rien de grave, ma chère femme est malgré tout venu vous cherchez alors arrêter un peu de vous comporter comme une sauvage! »

Drago regarda alors Hermione et fut étonné de ne pas la voir répondre. Il n'y avait que les Gryffondor qui étaient capable de se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça. Lui aurait réagit ! Cependant, il sentait le coup fourré. Elle était parfaitement capable de se venger plus tard. En fait, non. Elle était trop intègre pour faire ce type de sales coups typiquement Serpentard. Intégrité, franchement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse croire à ce type de principe ridicule.

« Drago, je te prierais de montrer à cette jeune fille sa chambre. Et ne te trompe pas, tu sais parfaitement quelle est sa chambre et qu'elle n'est pas dans la cave. Veuillez excusez mon fils Miss, il n'a apparemment pas appris le principe d'hospitalité. »

La voix de sa mère était douce mais ferme, le type de voix qui inspirait le respect sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix. Son père avait voulut protester mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé rappelait bien trop celui de sa sœur Bellatrix pour qu'il insiste. Cependant, on l'entendit murmurer

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Cissy! »

Drago n'allait donc plus d'autre choix que de conduire la Gryffondor vers sa chambre. Cependant, il comptait bien continuer dans sa lancée et profiter à fond de cette soirée. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre qui avait été préparé pour elle, il croisa un des nombreux elfes de maison qui se trouvait ici et lui chuchota quelque chose afin que Granger ne l'entende pas

« Tout est prêt ? Tu as fais tout ce que t'a ordonné mon père

- Oui monsieur ! »

Drago savait que Granger n'avait entendu que la réponse de l'elfe et s'amusait de l'imaginer chercher ce qu'on lui avait préparé. Et elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ah ça non ! Et il ralenti la marche jusqu'à sa chambre pour faire durer le suspens, juste pour la rendre folle. Même si elle ne montra rien, le fait de savoir qu'elle devait rager intérieurement lui suffisait. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte grise qui était la porte de la chambre préparée pour elle et qui avait subit quelques modifications de la part d'un elfe de maison.

Granger s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle semblait soucieuse, comme si elle suspectait une entourloupe et Drago ne la lâcha pas des yeux, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Malefoy ! »

Le cri qu'elle venait de lancer résonna dans toute la maison mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago. Elle devait vouloir l'étriper mais il préférait en rire et ainsi la faire enrager encore plus qu'elle l'était déjà. Il faut donc étonné de la voir se calmer jusqu'à ce que son visage s'orne d'un sourire qui l'énerva car il lui prouvait que sa tentative venait d'échouer lamentablement.

« Merci Malefoy. Ce sera tout, tu peux partir maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! »

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait pour qui celle là. Intérieurement, Drago ne supportait pas ce qu'elle était en train d'insinuer. Elle lui parlait comme à un elfe de maison. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il n'avait peut-être pas tapé assez fort avec la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Les murs étaient vert foncés et le sol était gris clair, presque argenté. Sur la porte était dessiné un grand Serpent. Sur les murs se trouvaient aussi des écharpes de Serpentard et un grand portrait de lui en face du lit de sorte qu'elle le verrait tous les jours en se levant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry : Tu as plutôt bien cerné Hermione mais tu sous estime ce cher Drago. Grave erreur que de sous estimer les Serpentard. J'en suis une jusqu'au bout des ongles, alors je sais de quoi je parle.  
Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu et que tu ai pris la peine de poster une review à chaque chapitre !_

_Stiitch : Bien sûr que Drago est fourbe, c'est un Serpentard =) . Mes illuminations sont parfois là mais pour ce chapitre je n'en ai pas eu malheureusement. Enfin, si j'en ai eu mais pas comme pour le précédent. Alors le chapitre avance petit à petit, doucement mais sûrement, attendant que mon petit cerveau ait une illumination. Si cela t'intéresse, je poste_

_j'ai eu une illumination soudaine après avoir bloqué au milieu du chapitre mais j'ai quand même fait assez vite. Je l'ai écris mercredi mais l'accès internet dans ma prépa est très mauvais, je n'arrive jamais à me connecter sur donc, vous êtes prévenu, je ne posterais généralement que le samedi voire le dimanche quand je suis chez moi !_

_Je sais que cela fait solution de facilité mais j'ai mis Voldemort de côté dans cette histoire sinon le défi auquel répond cette fic est impossible à relever. _

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, les mises en alertes et en favori ! Cela me touche beaucoup *vais me cacher car je rougis et je n'aime absolument pas avoir du ROUGE sur mon visage.*_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : On ne doit jamais sous-estimer un Serpentard !

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla assez tôt pour des vacances. Mais il fallait dire que l'attitude de Granger l'avait surpris. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle se serait vraiment énervée en voyant la manière dont il avait, avec la complicité de son père, personnalisé sa chambre. Sa mère avait en réalité préparé une des nombreuses chambres d'ami, une chambre aux murs blancs, impersonnelle. Cette dernière n'apprécierait sûrement pas ce qu'il en avait fait d'ailleurs mais comme il avait le soutient de son père, il ne pensait pas qu'elle dirait quelque chose. Même si sa mère savait dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle se laissait parfois finalement dominer par son mari.

Cette ambivalence avait sûrement été présente dans la dispute qu'avait eu ses parents la veille. Il ne les avaient pas entendus se disputer mais il s'en douter. La phrase qu'avait laissé échapper son père ne pouvait avoir un autre sens. Les lendemains étaient généralement électrique, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, son père étant sur les nerfs. Il était plus exigent envers son fils et sa mère, quant à elle, était plus maternelle. Étrange opposition que ses parents. Bien entendu, on ne pouvait entendre leurs disputes car elles avaient toujours lieu dans un lien insonorisé.

Il se rendit alors dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche pour bien achever de se réveiller et une fois qu'il était prêt, il descendit dans le petit salon pour y prendre son petit déjeuner qui devait normalement avoir été déjà préparé par son elfe de maison. En effet, un plateau trônait, comme tous les matins. Sauf que la voix de Granger vient perturber sa quiétude. Elle semblait, d'après ce qu'il entendait, vouloir aider les elfes à préparer le repas de midi ainsi que le petit déjeuner de ses parents. Franchement, cette fille était désespérante ! Elle refusait d'abandonner ce combat ridicule pour la défense des elfes de maison... il ricana pour signaler sa présence puis il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir. Cependant, elle l'ignora en beauté et continua sa discussion.

Drago commença à manger et, alors qu'il buvait son thé, il se souvint que c'était aujourd'hui que devait arriver le hibou de Poudlard avec les ingrédients nécessaire à la potion. Cependant, il savait que le hibou arriverait dans la volière principale qui se trouvait au sommet de la bâtisse et il refusait de devoir se rendre là haut. Il lui apparut donc logique que ce soit l'elfe qui y aille car il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts après tout. Granger s'était enfin décidée à manger et elle se trouvait à présent à l'autre bout de la table. Si elle avait voulut s'éloigner le plus possible de Drago, elle n'aurait pas trouvé mieux.

« Eh, machin chose, va voir si un colis est arrivé pour moi à la volière

- bien Monsieur Drago »

L'elfe obéit et s'éclipsa immédiatement sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir qu'elle devait vouloir effrayant mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Granger ne lui avait jamais fait peur et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer. Elle semblait prête à vouloir dire quelque chose mais continua malgré tout de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Un lourd silence régnait alors dans la pièce et Drago ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Granger était bien trop occupée pour voir qu'il la détaillait sans se cacher. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude, assez ébouriffé, elle ne semblait pas avoir encore décider à faire qqch à ce sujet. Si Drago aurait du ne serait-ce que dire un mot, ce serait « gâchis ». Mais bon, elle préférait sauver le monde qu'elle même, c'était son choix …

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son petit déjeuner et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le mettre dans l'évier, elle se tourna vers Drago, à qui elle tournait le dos auparavant, pour lui dire :

« Tu sais ce que tu es Malefoy ? Un idiot doublé d'un crétin handicapé !

- Merci Granger, cela me touche beaucoup que tu me dis cela ! Ce n'est pas que ta conversation me déplaise mais j'ai des choses à faire...

- Mais ... »

Drago ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre. De toute façon, cela ne semblait pas très constructif. Que pouvait-elle bien pouvoir répondre à ce qu'il lui avait dit. D'ailleurs, il aimait bien cette phrase et il la sortait parfois à l'occasion en la nuançant quelque peut pour pouvoir la réutiliser tant de fois qu'il le voulait.

Il sortit alors de la pièce, laissant Granger seule. Il se dirigeât donc vers sa chambre et alors qu'il était bien arrivé, il entendit un cri comme si une personne s'énervait de toutes ses forces contre une autre. Drago jubilait. Il devait sûrement s'agir de son grand-père. Granger devait être en train de faire se connaissance et il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde... Il retourna alors sur ses pas et se rendit près du tableau et assista, dissimulé par l'angle à la scène. Granger semblait être sur les nerfs, ne pouvant se défendre car, connaissant son grand-père, Drago se doutait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt de parler ou plutôt, dans ce cas de figure, de hurler. Il entendait très bien ce qu'il disait étant à proximité.

« Comment osez-vous souiller la maison de mes ancêtres avec votre sang impur ? Comment avez-vous pu vous permettre de rentrer ici ? Comment peut-on tolérer jusqu'à votre existence dans ce monde ? Comment supportez-vous le fait de n'être qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir une telle apparence, achetez-vous une brosse par Morgane ? »

Il s'arrêta alors quelques instants et Granger s'en alla, sûrement dans sa chambre. Drago se rappela alors qu'il devait se rendre dans sa propre chambre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le colis de Poudlard avec les ingrédients de potions devaient certainement être arrivé. En effet, une fois qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il trouva un paquet sur son bureau, le papier protecteur qui l'entourait avait été enlevé avant d'être déposé ici. Pour une fois, l'elfe avait fait les choses correctement. Drago ouvrit le colis et y découvrit comme prévu les ingrédients dis par Rogue. Dans un mot joint, il était dit :

« mettez la sisymbre seul à cuire dans le fond de votre chaudron le plus rapidement possible. Le mieux étant, bien sur, de le faire aujourd'hui. Les consignes sont données sur un parchemin annexe dans le paquet »

Cependant, Drago avait autre chose en tête. Il attendait une réponse de Blaise et cette dernière tardait à arriver. Mais un hibou se profilait à l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'un petit oiseau blanc que Drago reconnut immédiatement. Blaise lui avait enfin répondu. Une fois le volatile arrivé, Drago prit rapidement l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour la lire.

« Je suis ok pour le rdv. Même endroit que d'habitude, vers 15h30

à tout de suite

Blaise

p.s : je veut tout savoir de ta cohabitation avec l'adorable Grangie »

Un sourire narquois se dressa sur son visage. Il tenait sa revanche face à Granger. Et il se ferait un plaisir de le lui dire et il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'elle ferait. Il regarda la grande horloge qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et il était 14h50. Il se changea rapidement et descendit voir Granger. Cette dernière était encore en train de lire. Elle n'avait décidément rien d'autre à faire. En fait, si. Son père avait complétait les sorts qui protégeait la maison et maintenant, comme à Poudlard, aucun objet moldu ne fonctionnait à Poudlard. Il la regarda quelques minutes puis se décida à parler.

« Granger ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée apparemment. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer comme ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il employa alors la manière forte.

« Potter est là ! !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ah, enfin tu réagis !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy ?

- On doit commencer la potion aujourd'hui, la préparation est dans la pièce à gauche de celle-ci ! Mais je dois aller voir Blaise, alors, je te laisse commencer seule. Tu devrais bien y arriver vu que tu es une Miss-je-sais-Tout ! »

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir vu qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous qui se situait un peu plus de cent mètres du manoir. Cependant, il supposait que Granger l'attendrait au tournant lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mais, il s'en fichait, trop content de son action précédente.

La coordination était parfaite car il était maintenant aux environ de 15h20. Il était donc parfaitement dans les temps. En sortant du manoir, il croisa sa mère et la prévint qu'il sortait. Il ne voulut pas qu'elle l'accompagne par transplanage comme elle le lui avait proposé car il se serait alors senti ridicule. Et puis le lieu de rendez-vous était un café qui n'était pas loin de là. Il lui suffisait de suivre une petite rue et c'était tout. Il ne devait pas y avoir bien plus de deux cent mètres. Cette distance convenait à tout le monde. Son père appréciait d'être ainsi un peu isolé du reste du quartier et Drago n'était pas trop éloigné du reste du monde.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Drago aperçut immédiatement Blaise. Il fallait dire que les noirs ne couraient pas les rues dans le coin. Bien évidemment, Blaise n'était pas venue seul. Avec lui se trouvait Daphnée Greengrass et sa sœur Astoria qui avait un an de moins qu'eux. Comme ils étaient tous deux en train de discuter, Astoria était dans son coin toute seule comme d'habitude, le groupe ne remarqua pas Drago immédiatement. Mais Blaise, sans raison apparente, leva la tête au moment où Drago arrivait vers eux. Il salua son ami. Drago se doutait de leur sujet de conversation.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles concernant les Bouffondor ? »

A ce moment précis, Astoria se mit à rire plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du pour une blague de ce type. Pour le Serpentard, la raison était évidente et ne lui plaisait pas. Astoria était convaincue que si les Malefoy et les Greengrass s'étaient réunis ensemble de manière stricte et confidentielle, c'est qu'ils organisait leur mariage. Cela n'avait pas été confirmé et Drago espérait que ce ne serait jamais le cas car cette fille insupportait déjà quand il la voyait trente minutes, alors la supporter à vie... Drago trouvait cette idée de mariage ridicule car il était trop tôt. IL savait que son père ne se préoccuperait de cela avant une année au moins. C'est alors que Daphnée prit la parole :

« Dray, j'ai lu ta lettre et j'avoue que toi et ton père vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle, dis-moi !

- Hein ! Je ne suis pas au courant de ça s'exclama un Blaise avide d'information, raconte !

- T'inquiète, je vais tout te raconter mais je me commande une bierraubeurre avant »

Il leur raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé, de l'oubli à la gare à sa rencontre avec son grand-père, en passant pas la manière dont il était parti du manoir. Il occulta cependant son ressenti quant à l'oubli de Granger à la gare. Mais il ajouta :

« Et vous ne connaissaient pas la meilleure !»

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que tout est clair... Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, il y a un mail sur mon profil !_

_le titre du chapitre m'est venu en répondant aux reviews. Généralement, vous ne parliez que d'Hermione en oubliant Drago. Comme c'est surtout lui qui cherche Hermione dans ce chapitre, j'ai choisis ce titre. Mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, rassurez-vous..._

_j'espère que la responsable du respect de la personnalité de cette chère Hermy a aimé ce chapitre malgré tout (elle se reconnaîtra). Si qqch te gène, n'oublie pas que tu as carte blanche pour l'expression... =)_

_Mais une petite information qui leur sert bien à eux deux : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid voire glacé ...  
Si vous avez des idées quant au comportement de hermione à son retour, proposez ! Je n'ai pas encore travaillé le chapitre suivant car je bosse une autre de mes fic à moins que j'ai de l'inspiration pour celle là. Vous serez fixés samedi prochain (enfin, quand j'ai le temps...)_


End file.
